This invention relates generally to software menu systems, and more specifically relates to software menu systems used in monolithic graphics applications.
Software menus are used widely as a tool to indicate to a software user what his various options may be. In its most simplest form, a menu presents the user with a list of options he may select from and provides the appropriate software to respond and implement his selection.
While the majority of software applications do not necessitate large complex menus, it is generally true that, the more complex the software, the greater the need for more menu selections. Thus, in complex application programs, it is not uncommon for there to be hundreds, or even thousands, of options which the user must select from. Many graphics applications fall into the general class of software which necessitates that, at any one time, hundred of options be available to the user. Such large programs are often known as monolithic programs.
It is generally known that the success a given piece of software finds in the marketplace is, at least in part, due to the ease in which it can be learned. This, in turn, is often directly based on the ease at which the program can be used without first requiring that a user spend hours studying user manuals. While traditional menu schemes which use a tree or branch approach work well in applications having ten or twenty options, they are wholly inadequate for handling monolithic applications. This is primarily due to the fact that conventional menu schemes which use a branch or tree approach necessitate that a user back out of (or retraces steps) every time he wishes to exit a particular branch of the menu. While this is not overly cumbersome for small applications, in monolithic applications, the branches become sufficiently broad and deep such that conventional menu systems, at best, are frustrating and cumbersome to use and at worse, lead to abandoning use of the software altogether.
Thus, it can be seen, that there is a need for a menu system for use with monolithic software applications which logically and conveniently presents to the user hundreds of functions in a way in which they are easily assimilated and mastered.
It is an object of this invention to provide a menu system for use on monolithic software applications which provides a user with easy access to hundreds of selections in a format which is easy to use and understand.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a menu system for use in monolithic software applications wherein the menu system is not applications specific and accordingly, can be applied to any software applications program in which the user must select from a large number of options.